Omoshirokun go out with me!
by LynLan24
Summary: Sengoku was bored until he saw seigaku's dunk smasher and drag him to have some fun. Then eiji and the other tennis players decided to stalk on them. Inui kept on bugging tezuka while fuji just smile.
1. Chapter 1

Omoshiro-kun go out with me!

Sengoku was bored until he saw seigaku's dunk smasher and drag him to have some fun. Then eiji and the other tennis players decided to stalk on them. Inui kept on bugging tezuka while fuji just smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Part one. <p>

just got inspired by the POT's episode where eiji and the other seigaku regulars thought that momo and an were dating. So why not make eiji and the others think that sengoku is dating momo... =^_^=

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own POT.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Such a boring day' sengoku thought.

It was a hot saturday afternoon and he was bored to death. There was no tennis and his teammates were all busy to even hang out with him.

'is there anyone else that I could hang out with right now?'

"neh, why the long face sengoku-san?" he heard a familiar voice said his name.  
>He turn around only to see seigaku's momoshiro.<p>

"omoshiro-kun" he grinned at the younger boy.

"are you alright sengoku-san?" momo asked with a worried expression on his handsome face.

Sengoku sighed "I'm fine just a little bored, how about you?"

"well, I just went out to eat some burgers, I decided to ask eiji-senpai but he wasn't home and so is echizen" momo answered

"that's too bad" sengoku commented then walk nearer the younger tennis player.

Momo sighed dramatically "it's not fun to spend your day alone"

Sengoku snapped his fingers "I know, why don't we spend this day together?"

"w-what? But sengoku-san..."

"what's wrong omoshiro-kun?" the orange haired boy asked with a frown.

"b-but sengoku-san, by spending this day together... What do you mean by that? How are we going to spend this day TOGETHER?"

Sengoku showed his goofy grin before answering "we're going to eat in a fast food restaurant together, then maybe go to the parks, eat ice cream together, and watch movie together then if you want to... we can also go to the street tennis courts together"

"but that's like a date!" momo said with a pink tint on his cheeks.

Sengoku clasped his hands together "Really? is that what you think?"

Then he leaned closer to the blushing boy and announced with a loud voice "Its a date then omoshiro-kun!"

All the people walking around them stopped and stare at the pair.

Momoshiro's cheeks turned even redder.

"Don't say stupid things like that in a public place damn it!"

"but you said that we're going on a date"

"I didn't say it like that... I said- Argh! never mind" momo rubbed his temples in sheer annoyance.

"so are we going to start our date? or are we just gonna stand out here like a bunch of idiotic teenagers?" sengoku asked. His grin never leaving his cute face.

"whatever, let's just eat already I'm very hungry"

Sengoku chuckled. he knew that momo is a very interesting boy and he bet that even the other regulars from other schools are also interested with the funny guy.  
>He wondered why his teammates in seigaku never asked him out on a date before, he's just too cute and funny and... interesting.<p>

"well come on, it's my treat because I'm the older one in our date" sengoku winked at him.

Momo sighed "fine, whatever you want"

Momo was contemplating on what have he done wrong that day, he just wanted to spend the day with a teammate or a friend.  
>But he never expected a DATE! And with yamabuki's sengoku, the easy go lucky dude... of all people.<p>

He allowed the older boy to drag him towards a fast food restaurant.  
>They walked pass eiji, who's standing outside a pet shop and heard their conversations. They really were very loud.<p>

"Eh! Momo-chi is going out on a date with yamabuki's sengoku?" he gaped at what he just witnessed.

"hoho... the others must hear this" he giggled and grab his phone from his pocket and began to dial some numbers.

R i i i i i n g... R i i i-

"hello?" inui answered his phone.

"inui! you gotta hear this!" eiji said enthusiastically from the other line.

"hang on eiji, what's going on? did something happened?"

"it's momo!"

"Momoshiro? did something happen to momoshiro?"

"nah... not really, but he's currently out on a date" eiji said with a giggle.

"is he out with tachibana's imouto again?"

"nope"

"then who's dating him?" inui was getting anticipated with eiji.

"he's out with... Sengoku Kiyosumi"

Inui gaped for a few seconds but immediately regained his composure and grin with his usual creepy grin.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking eiji?"

Eiji grinned mischievously before answering "I think I do, inui"

"Let's follow them" they said in unison.

"wait, where shall we meet?" Eiji asked the data collector and began walking.

"I'm currently here in..." inui surveyed his current area and caught sight of the redhead outside on a nearby pet shop.

He sighed.

"Eiji never mind, I now know where you are"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own POT… :(

Inui and eiji were outside a fast food restaurant, they couldn't get inside for the fear of being seen by their kohai.

"momo-chi and that sengoku guy are taking so long in there, when will they ever get out?" eiji was slightly annoyed because he don't even know what momo and sengoku were doing in that place.

He turned to inui who's currently contacting their teammates.

"Inui! Are they coming?"

"calm down eiji, I already contacted them except for tezuka" inui explained.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" they heard familiar voices nearby then inui and eiji turned their heads where the voices came from.

"Oishi!"

"Taka-san!"

Oishi and taka stopped running when they reached their redheaded teammate and the data collector.

They both panting because of exhaustion.

"Sengoku is raping our momoshiro, is that true?" taka asked.

"Sengoku is forcing momo to transfer in yamabuki? I couldn't hear your call very clearly"

"Inui! What did you tell them?" Eiji frowned at the data collector.

"Ooops, they must've heard wrong" inui answered with nonchalance.

"tell us what's going on" oishi demanded.

Inui and eiji then explained to them what's really going on.

"so that's it" taka said.

"maybe we shouldn't interfere on momo's date, he might get upset when he finds out that we're stalking them" oishi suggested.

"nya but oishi, we still need to make sure that that yamabuki guy won't do anything perversive to momo-chi"

"we also have to make sure that they will not do 'it' yet before they're on the right age" inui added.

Oishi's thoughts floated imagining censored images of sengoku doing naughty things with momo.

"Gah!" Oishi gasped "we can't let that happen, momoshiro is still too young and innocent!"

"I agree on young, but innocent? Please, you haven't seen the stuffs in that horn dog's room yet" eiji commented with a mischievous grin.

"what's in momoshiro's room?" inui asked with curiosity.

"I'll whisper it to you" eiji gestured for inui to lean closer.

The data man obliged and let the redhead whisper the answer on his ear.

"I never thought that momoshiro is such a... Ii data!" inui then took a green notebook, don't ask where it came from because nobody knows. Then he began to scribble in it.

"we really need to keep an eye on those two" taka reminded them.

Oishi nodded then turn to inui who just finished writing in his data notebook.  
>"have you contacted tezuka and fuji?"<p>

"I keep on contacting fuji but he doesn't answer and... I'm not sure if I should contact tezuka, he might hang up on me again" inui remembered the last time he contacted tezuka and the brunette just hung up on him.

Please review and let me know if you like this fanfic and if I should just leave this…

Please and thank you… :))


End file.
